U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,178 to Cheatham discloses a folding container in which the end walls 12 and side walls 13 are hingedly secured to a bottom 11, so that the side walls 13 may be folded inwardly over the end walls 12. (Cheatham, col. 1, Ins. 5-10; col. 2, Ins. 17-32; FIG. 1 ). Bolts 23 are engaged with keepers 21 to prevent the walls when interlocked from folding outwardly or inwardly. (Cheatham, col. 3, Ins. 1-10; FIG. 1). Hinges 14 and 18, and bolts 23 and keepers 21 provide a cumbersome device in Cheatham. The end walls 12 and side walls 13 nearly completely enclose a large chamber area which requires a large amount of material for walls 12 and 13. (Cheatham, FIG. 1). The hinges 18 and the hinges 14 are separate from the walls 13 and 12 and protrude outward and inwards, respectively, from the walls 13 and 12. (Cheatham, FIG. 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,816 to Ricci discloses assembling two side walls 11, two end walls 12, and a base 10 together to form a receptacle. (Ricci, col. 3, Ins. 1-10; FIGS. 4 and 5). A protrusion at the bottom of an insert 26, is inserted into U-shaped channel 13 of base 10 to connect side walls 11 to base 10. (Id.) An inside sheet 30 of each of end walls 12 is slid until the inside sheet 30 comes to rest within the U-shaped channel 13 of the base 10. (Id.)